doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Rascalinc14
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the The ghost of black mere close page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah (help forum | blog) 21:42, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Glad to here you like my alien! If you need any more help with anything, just contact me and I'll be happy to help with ideas. Same goes to anyone else on this wiki, the only thing I can't do is write episodes. -- I am the ruler of everything the light touches, bow before my wrath! I am PhotonCommander10! 21:28, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Chat Why you left? MasterCharmander 13 14:47, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Your new Character The Character page you just created needs to be updated with the appropriate templates. Please do so or your page could be deleted for being a stub, JPhil2.0@Whoniverse Fanon 13:22, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Your Pages All applicable templates should be added after creation. You risk getting them deleted if you don't. Too many of your articles don't have their applicable templates. You need to start adding them, JPhil2.0@Whoniverse Fanon 01:20, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Two-parter I'll get to work on it. Should have the episodes up within the next few days. Styro (Contact me) We have a T. rex! 21:21, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Thanks. Sorry about the great big shuffle around. But if we kept you in the normal place there would be loads of 2 parters in a row. Thank you for accepting this! --Rascalinc14 (talk) 21:56, March 3, 2014 (UTC) RE: Writing Terribly sorry, but I'm involved in a number of series now and I don't have the time to add any more to my schedule. Good luck with it though (no pun intended :P) Pinguinus impennis 21:30, March 4, 2014 (UTC) That's fine. HA :D. I really hope this is not a cursed thing like "Macbeth" ! Thanks --Rascalinc14 (talk) 21:36, March 4, 2014 (UTC) What was the name of the new bat like enemies?I forgott. MasterCharmander 13 18:44, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Your new pages Please add the templates to them to be in compliance with our content policy. JPhil2.0@Whoniverse Fanon 01:57, March 6, 2014 (UTC) RE: Gallifrey Movie Sorry, honest mistake. :) Would you mind adding the Author Template to the page under your name, so people won't be confused? Pinguinus impennis 16:37, March 7, 2014 (UTC) That's fine :), I will do that now. Also, can I use Saint Station in a episode please? --Rascalinc14 (talk) 16:44, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Sure. I'd love to see what you'd do with the place. :) Pinguinus impennis 16:49, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Great! Thanks it should be on soon, a next doctor prequel so...keep your eye out <0>! --Rascalinc14 (talk) 16:55, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Episoe - Unlucky: I will not be able to tell you anything about my episode until I read the first episode of Unlucky, I want to get used to the characters and the tone first. Turtlecake365 (talk) 07:30, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Silence In Darkness: 1) Are you going to make any prequels for my Silence In Darkness episode? 2) Do you want me to mention anything or do anything in the episode with Anneka or anything else? Turtlecake365 (talk) 20:51, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Galaxies Guardian: Would you like to write for my new series? http://whoniversefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Galaxies_Guardians You really helped in the organization of the series so thank you for that. Turtlecake365 (talk) 07:28, March 12, 2014 (UTC) GREAT!!! Your welcome :). could I have episode 3 please? --Rascalinc14 (talk) 16:08, March 12, 2014 (UTC) I will add you in now. So excited the series will start within the next month or so. Turtlecake365 (talk) 18:26, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Two-parter episode As I explained to Turtlecake, things have been a lot busier for me than I expected. As a result my two episodes might not be published for a little while. I'll update you once things slow down a bit and I can start working on the stories again. Styro (Contact me) We have a T. rex! 19:36, March 12, 2014 (UTC) OK, That's not a problem. I will move your episode to series 2! --Rascalinc14 (talk) 19:58, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Chat Come to the chat please. Finn Tracy (talk) 15:26, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Shall I make the pilot episode for Death Zone? Finn Tracy (talk) 16:09, March 18, 2014 (UTC) I'm going to make part of the pilot. Finn Tracy (talk) 16:29, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Agatha Holmes It would probably be safest to send a message to Riddick222 if you want to use the character. The specific rules governing character use on the wiki are a bit foggy at the moment, but I think, if he doesn't reply within a reasonable timeframe, it should be fine to use her. Pinguinus impennis 03:22, March 21, 2014 (UTC) RE: Use Sure, use whatever you want as long as you credit me. Don't add info to the fanon pages without consulting me though please. Probably won't be on chat for a few days. Very extremely busy at this time. I can handle major affairs and I'm trying to get my writing committments done, but I don't have much time to spare. Hopefully I'll have more time soon. Pinguinus impennis 02:45, March 23, 2014 (UTC) TDA Do you want to write season 2 of Twelfth Doctor Adventures? Finn Tracy (talk) 10:04, March 23, 2014 (UTC) EDA Hi Rascalinc, can you put my episode for EDA later in season 1 please? I'm really busy with the TDA season 1 finale. Finn Tracy (talk) 15:23, March 24, 2014 (UTC)